Girls In The House
by Riluo Beijing Kirkland-Wang
Summary: Arthur pulls off a spell at the same time as Alice Kirkland, from the Nyotalia universe Result? CHAOS! Romanoxfem!Romano Warning- Romano Romano- synonym for cursing (Reposted so errors are gone!)


Hetalia: Girls in the House

Arthur groaned as yet another meeting turned into arguements. Couldn't they just get along?

An idea hit him. Why not MAKE them get along?

He pulled out his wand and held his spellbook under the table. "Let's see... no, no, no... ah. Friendship spell..." Arthur began to chant underneath his breath so the others wouldn't freak and run. Then there was screaming. A group of girls appeared out of nowhere... in mid air. The result was they landed on top of the nations already present, thus everyone tumbled to the floor.

An albino girl that had landed on Gilbert sat up. "ALICE! What in the name of awesome did you do?!"

"I don't know! I was using a spell that would make everyone get along..." The girl who landed on England stood up. "Sorry, sir, this was a blunder on my part. I'm the United Kingdom."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "But... I'm the United Kingdom..." Again, everyone got re-caught in arguements, until a loud voice filled the room.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to look at a brunette with brown eyes and a curl exactly like Italy's.

She smiled. "Thank you. I believe I know what's going on. Alice, I think you pulled off the same exact spell as Eyebrows at the exact same time, causing our universes to collide. So if we were in the Nyotalia universe before, this would be the Hetalia universe you read about."

"Therefore, we're the same people, just opposite gender!" a winter blond finished, her purple eyes widened.

The albino girl nodded. "I see... So we should probably introduce ourselves... Well, I'm the awesome personification of Prussia and East Germany, and my name is Julchen Beilschmidt."

A blond girl with blue eyes glared at Julchen. "Mein gott... I'm Louise Beilschmidt, I'm West Germany."

"I'm Feliciana Vargas, North Italy!" the brunette who yelled 'shut up' earlier said happily.

A girl very similar to Feliciana, only with hair slightly darker, green eyes, and a curl on the other side spoke up softly from behind the female Italy. "Cíao, I'm Lovina Vargas, Feli's sorella. I'm South Italy."

"Konitchi wa, I am Sakura Honda, also known as Japan." a black haired girl with chocolate eyes spoke, half bowing.

"I'm Alice Kirkland, the United Kingdom." the blond girl with emerald eyes and slightly thick eyebrows spoke up.

A sandy brunette pumped her fist in the air, sapphire eyes sparkling behind her glasses. "I'm Amelia F. Jones, the hero! I'm also the United States of America!"

"Francoise Bonnefoy, also known as France." a blond with blue eyes answered.

"Ni hao, I'm Chun-Yan Wang, I'm China." an ash haired girl with gold eyes spoke cheerily.

The winter blond girl, who had glinting violet eyes and was holding a shovel behind her back, smiled. "I'm Anya Braginski, or Russia, da."

"And I'm Antonia Carriedo, country of Spain!" a brunette with olive skin and bright green eyes finished. "You know, if it makes it easier, you can just call us Nyotalian girls by our names, assuming you guys call each other by your country names?"

Francoise paled. "Spain, sacre le blu! You KNOW the names are supposed to only be used intimately!"

"Well, it solves confusion!" Antonia bit back. "We'll be called by our human names until we get back home, FRANCOISE."

"Stop fighting!" Anya wailed, causing everyone to look at her. Her voice quavered as tears began to streak down her face. "In the end, you'll all be one with Mother Russia anyways, da?"

Russia walked up to the Anya, hugging and consoling her, softly singing a Russian lullaby.

"CHIGI! STAY AWAY FROM MY FRATELLO, DAMN POTATO BASTARD!" Romano pulled out a gun, pointing it at Germany while pulling Italy away.

"Hey, uh, problem!" Amelia spoke up. "Where are we going to stay until Iggyko and Eyebrows solve this problem?" There was an immediate, 'don't call me that!' from the two United Kingdoms.

"Well, if it isn't a problem for the Hetalian boys, I guess ve could just stay with our opposites..." Louise mused. "I guess that vould vork out O.K., 'course ve'd have a bit of a problem with supplies-"

"We could talk with their Hungary! Kesesesese~!" Julchen laughed. "He-, uh, SHE would be more than happy to help, right? We'd just get neccesary girl supplies and I bet the boys would have some spare, maybe slightly smaller clothes we could borrow. That'd be awesome!"

Germany shrugged. "I guess ve could do that."

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

"Thanks again for letting us crash here." Lovina said shyly. "It means a lot to us."

"Oh, it's no problem, chica. We've got some spare rooms you two can use, one next to mine and one next to Roma's-"

"Chigi! Don't call me that!" Romano interrupted Spain. "But do you need help getting situated a bit?"

Antonia smiled. "That'd be nice, thank you. If there's a room with a bunkbed we could use, it'd be just like home almost."

Romano nodded. "Yes, there's one with a bunkbed. I'll show you." He turned and led them down the hall, the two girls following.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

Once they got the room set out, Romano took Lovina to his bedroom to see if he had some clothes she could borrow.

"I'm pretty sure I kept it..." Romano mused. "But I might have thrown it away."

"Thrown away what?" The Italian girl turned to the mirror, staring at her reflection. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Ah! Found it!"

Lovina turned to see Romano pull out a short dress from a drawer labeled 'Keepsakes'. It was green, with a small white apron, slightly puffy sleeves, and a little red ribbon around the collar.

"It was what I wore when I was younger." Romano explained, noticing Lovina's disturbed face. "Back when Italy and I were chibis, and when people thought we were girls..." He sweatdropped. "It'd fit you, I hope, but it might be a little tight and small length wise. But if you don't like it, I always have a spare uniform you could..."

"It's alright." She answered, and took the dress from him. "Could you...?"

"Uh, right." Romano quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

Lovina stepped out a few minutes later. The skimpy dress hugged her body, and only went to her mid thigh. "It's a little tight, but I guess this will work for now."

Spain and Antonia chose that moment to walk out of his bedroom.

"Jumping toro!" Antonia squeaked. "What the heck, Romano, you sick perv!"

"I-i didn't know if it would fit or not, give me a break!" Romano yelled back. "I've got a spare uniform she can use, just wait a moment!"

He pushed past Lovina and entered his room, returning a few minutes later with a brown uniform.

"I still can't believe you, making my little tomate wear such a skimpy thing!" Antonia snatched it from him and pushed Lovina into the room the two girls were sharing, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Spain chuckled. "Nice, Roma."

"It was an accident!" he hissed back. "I didn't know!"

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

"Hey Lovi?"

The Italian girl threw her head over the side of the bunk. "Yes, Antonia?"

"You were acting weird yesterday." the Spaniard girl answered. "And you've been writing a lot in that little notebook. Is something wrong?"

Lovina's face lit up. "N-no, nothing's wrong, Antonia. W-why would you think that?"

Romano opened the door suddenly, causing poor Lovina to fall off the bunk and onto the floor in surprise.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Romano apologized. "Hey Antonia, Spain wants you."

Antonia nodded, giving the two Southern Italies a peculiar look before leaving the room.

"I-is there something else you need, Romano?" Lovina asked nervously, twirling her hair around her finger. Her cheeks were a heavy pink.

He shook his head. "Spain told me to get Antonia, but told me to stay here."

"That reminds me! I got you something..." The Italian girl turned and bent down over a bag quickly, causing her skirt to flip up. "..." She glanced at Romano.

His face was entirely red, with his mouth slightly open.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

Spain was sitting at the table when Antonia entered.

"So,... you needed me?" she asked gently, sitting down.

"Has Lovina been acting weird?"

Antonia frowned. "Weird as in...?"

"On her best behavior, daydreaming, hazy look, curl in a quirky shape, almost like a heart?" Spain answered. "Because Romano's been acting different. Very different."

"Now that you mention it..." the Spaniard girl answered. "She has been-"

"HO INTENZIONE DI TAGLIARE IL VOSTRO RICCIO, PERVERTITO! [I'm going to cut off your curl, pervert!]" a shrill feminine voice screamed.

"Mi dispiace, Lovina, mi dispiace! E 'stato solo per un secondo! [I'm sorry, Lovina, I'm sorry! It was just for a second!]" Romano yelled.

"Un secondo, il mio culo! Io vado a cazzo di uccidere te! [One second, my ass! I'm going to freaking kill you!]"

Romano ran into the room, with an enraged Lovina on his trail. She was swinging Spain's ax from the Spanish pirate days.

"Dannazione, torna qui bastardo! Non Sto impazzendo fatto con voi ancora! [Damn it, come back here bastard! I'm not finished with you yet!]" Lovina screamed, swinging the ax at Romano.

He backed up, nearly getting sliced. "Non vado più vicino a te fino a cadere l'ascia! Non mi ha colpito le ragazze! [I'm not going near you until you drop the ax! I don't hit girls!]"

Spain and Antonia quickly jumped up; while Antonia took the ax from Lovina, Spain tried to calm Romano down.

"Roma, it's ok, she's not gonna kill you." Spain said calmly. "Now, tell me what happened."

Romano stared at the ground, his face slightly pink as he mumbled in Italian. "Si voltò e si chinò in fretta, e la gonna scattare verso l'alto. Così ho detto, 'fammi un favore e fissare la gonna' e poi ha preso tutto con me. [She turned around and bent over quickly, and her skirt flipped up. So I said, 'do me a favor and fix your skirt' and then she got all mad at me.]"

Spain got a signature cocky smile on his face and he said something in a low voice.

Antonia and Lovina whipped their heads when they heard a loud thwack. Spain was out cold on the ground. Romano's face was red, and he was breathing heavily. He turned and walked past the two girls, obviously unfocused.

"Hey Roma~, those pants look a little tight!" Antonia teased.

He stopped, looking at the twenty year old Spaniard girl from over his shoulder. "Bitch, please, I will slap you."

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

"If you two don't hurry up, we're gonna be late for the meeting!" Romano hollered.

Antonia came out with a wicked smile. "Roma, I suppose your curl is a weak spot too?"

"CHIGI, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Romano yelped, leaping behind a laughing Spain.

Lovina came out, but her entire face was red. She was wearing Romano's old maid dress from a few days ago, but Antonia had fixed it, so it now went to the ground. The ribbon was now red, white, and green. It was topped off with her hair pulled back into a braid.

"I hate you...so much..." Lovina whimpered. "Why can't I wear the uniform instead?"

"Oh, chica, you look so much better like this though!" Antonia leaned near Lovina's ear and lowered her voice to a whisper. "And you've got to look cute for your Roma, sweetie."

The Italian girl's face lit up like a stoplight, and she pushed the laughing Spaniard away. "Pomodoro bastardo [Tomato bastard!]!" Romano watched her gravity-defying curl bob up and down everytime she moved her head. He wondered, if it was pulled, would she give a similar reaction to him?

"Well, we should be going before we get in trouble!" Spain said cheerily. "Let's go!" Lovina and Romano were pushed into the back of the car by two (over eager) Spaniards. She immediately pulled the hairtie for the braid out and tried to undue the braid.

"Here, let me help." Romano removed her hands from the braid and straightened it out for her, brushing through it the best he could with his fingers.

She lit up like a stoplight. "Grazie..." she murmured.

"No problem, Spain gets annoying too sometimes." He caught a whiff of her hair, then pulled a strand to his face.

Lovina watched him through the reflection of the window. "...What are you doing?"

He looked at her through the reflection of the window. His face was half hidden by her head, and he was watching her through the reflection too. "Your hair smells like cinnamon, with hints of nutmeg. Were you helping Antonia in the kitchen?"

Lovina made him let go of her hair and turned to face the front. "Yes. But it just might be the conditioner."

The car pulled up to the meeting place, and the four got out.

Romano slipped his hand into Lovina's, looking away from her face. "So you don't get lost." She nodded once and let him lead her into the busy building.

"Hey Roma, Lovi!" Spain called. "We're meeting up with our friends!" France, Francoise, Prussia, and Julchen appeared behind the two Spaniards. Romano and Lovina looked at each other, than took off running, with the two Bad Touch Trios behind them.

"Make way!" Romano yelled at England, Alice, Netherlands, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Germany and Louise. The group jumped out of the way, and the two Southern Italians barreled past them.

"Mein gott, GILBERT (JULCHEN)!" The two Germans yelled. The Italians continued running from the crazed nations until they found a dead end.

"The closet!" Romano pulled Lovina into it and shut the door. They heard the Bad Touch Trios run into the dead end.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

England frowned, not even listening to Americas and Amelia's plan. "Where's Romano?"

"And Lovina?" Alice chimed. All eyes turned to the Bad Touch Trios.

Antonia shrugged. "We couldn't find them."

England facepalmed as Alice spoke. "You guys were chasing them. And you couldn't find them... Sweet Queen Victoria..."

The door opened, and two panting Italians came in.

Germany stood up. "About time! Where were you two, you missed half the meeting!"

"Hiding." Lovina managed to gasp. "Bad Touch Trio,... We got cornered so we hid in a closet."

"Then why didn't you come out as soon as they left?" Louise asked.

Romano glared at the German. "It's the Bad Touch Trio. Times two. We wanted to be sure." His curl immediately bent a bit, looking a big deformed.

"Roma, your curl goes into a weird shape when you lie, so tell us-" Spain started.

"Aw, leave them be." Chun-Yan sighed. "If they don't want to tell you, they don't. It's their life, and they're both fifteen, so they're old enough to handle anything life throws at them." She winked un noticed at the two, and China stifled a laugh.

Romano and Lovina smiled gratefully, then took their seats.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

A few weeks later, Spain and Antonia watched them from a distance, unnoticed in such a large crowd.

"They've been acting different ever since they hid in that closet." Antonia noted. "You don't think..."

"That's very possible." Spain answered. "But my Roma can handle it. Your Lovi will be able to as well."

Antonia's phone went off, and she pulled it out. "Hola, Antonia Carriedo."

"Hey Antonia? England and I found the spell to send us home."

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

All the nations stood together silently as Alice stepped into the magic circle drawn onto the ground.

"I'm ready."

England nodded and began chanting under his breath. After a few minutes, she disappeared in a flash of light.

"I'll go next." Amelia volunteered, then quickly scribbled an email address onto America's hand with a sharpie before stepping into the circle. She disappeared after a few minutes.

Then Julchen, Louise, Antonia, Feliciana, Sakura, Chun-Yan, Anya, and Francoise took their turns and left.

"Time to go." England sadly said to Lovina. She squeezed Romano's hand before letting go and stepping into the circle.

"I'm ready." She stated boldly, looking at Romano. As Lovina disappeared, she let out a faint yell. "Ti amo, Romano!"

After all the Nyotalia girls left, Italy walked up to Romano and wrapped his arms, quietly speaking in Italian. "Hai intenzione di essere a posto, fratello? [You going to be alright, brother?]"

"No. Non lo farò. E 'andata, Italia. Andato. Io non sto bene. [No. I won't. She's gone, Italy. Gone. I won't be okay.]" Romano answered, his voice shaking.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

A year later, Italy watched his fratello. Romano was sitting by the window, staring off into the sky.

"Spain, I'm worried about my fratello." he said quietly. "He doesn't even argue or yell anymore. He hasn't gotten angry in a year, he barely talks."

Spain nodded. "I'm worried about him too, Italy. He doesn't even take interest in tomatoes anymore."

Then the door to the meeting room opened, and a soft, feminine, and heavily accented voice filled the room.

"Hello?"


End file.
